Manipulation
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Sabía cómo manipularlo, solo era de verlo bajo su cuerpo, era fácil. ―Tus hermanos te odian, ¿Quién ha estado contigo todo este tiempo? Yo. *UKxChi, Leve ArgentinaxChile*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Semi-Lemon. ¿Angts? Arthur codicioso de poder, lo amo así. No es del todo santo, por favor. Y am… sin ofender a nadie. ¿Un asco de título? ;.;

**Pareja: **¿Leve? UKxChile. Leve ArgentinaxChile.

**Manipulation**

.

¿Cómo pudo dejarlo entrar? ¿Cómo pudo dejarse caer? ¿Cómo pudo darle permiso a que lo besara? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo?

¿Cómo pudo…hacerlo suyo…otra vez?

Pero esta vez era diferente…

―Manuel…

Sus embestidas lo hacían sentir el deje de caer en sus redes, en sus besos y en su cuerpo. Sabía cómo manipularlo, solo era de verlo bajo su cuerpo, era fácil.

―Ahg…

Estaba dentro de su cuerpo, entrando y saliendo sin parar con fuerza y goce haciéndole arquear la espalda y abrazarlo, sintiendo su agotada respiración, la falta de aire. También andaba en las mismas, contiendo la respiración y pronunciando incoherencias.

Entreabrió los ojos. Observó el techo todo maltratado. Tenía las piernas cruzadas alrededor de la cintura del inglés, apreciando los movimientos hacia adelante y hacia atrás como si nada. Penetraba rápido, no podía mentirse, era un experto como siempre, y pensó… ¿Cómo mierda lo dejó entrar como si nada?

Recordó, aun mirando el techo, su llegada repentina a su casa diciéndole que se aliara, convenciéndole. No sabía que responder a la situación, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Y así, de un segundo a otro lo llevó a la cama.

― ¿Quién…quién te ayudó Manuel? ―la pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Arthur incorporó el cuerpo apoyando sus manos sobre las sabanas. Lo estaba mirando sin dejar de crear los actos de sexo. Manuel solo lo miró, viendo que tenía el cabello desordenado― Dime… ¿Quién te ayudó con las islas?

―Ah…agh… ―no deseaba responder, no deseaba recordar. Entonces prefirió cerrar los ojos.

―Fui yo, no fue esa persona. Fu-Fui…tu arbitraje, yo te ayudé.

―Uhgmmm…

―Recuérdalo…te ayudé y te quedaste con la mayoría… ―sintió que se desconcentraba un poco en el éxtasis. Bajó la cabeza y la levantó enseguida, y siguió embistiendo― Manuel…mírame…

―Ah… ―los abrió con debilidad.

―Yo te ayudo y tú me ayudas…sé mi aliado…

―N-No puedo…

―Tus hermanos te odian ―atacó, era su único método que se le ocurrió―. ¿Quién ha estado contigo todo este tiempo? ¿Eh…? Yo…yo, Manuel… Estás solo…me tienes a mí…ah-ah…

―Cá-Cállate…

―No te quieren…ellos te odian ―volvió a decir agitado―, somos iguales… ¿No crees que debemos ayudarnos?… Ahora estás…bajo un poder difícil… Ayúdame Manuel…Te quiero.

.

Inclinó su cuerpo, sentándose en la cama cubriéndose su intimidad con las sabanas y mirando al británico como se vestía.

Arthur giró a él y se sentó. ― ¿Qué dices? ¿Estarás de mi lado?

―Yo… ―frunció entrecejo. Se maldijo por dentro corriendo la mirada― Sí.

Sonrió arrogante sin ser percatado por el menor. ―Elegiste bien. ―se acercó acariciándole el cabello, y luego besar sus labios.

¿Eligió bien?

_¿Habré elegido bien?_

Vio el ceño fruncido de Martín frente a sus ojos. Tenía rabia, impotencia, ganas de matarlo. ¡¿Cómo pudo elegirlo? ¡Él ha estado toda su vida a su lado! ¡Debería de apoyarlo, no al otro que viene del otro continente!

― ¡Traidor! ¡Sos un maldito traidor! ―gritó enfurecido actuando a golpearle en el rostro, haciéndole caer y limpiándose la sangre que salía por la boca― Sos un hijo de puta Manuel…

―Golpéame todo lo que quieras…con esto te sentirás mejor… ¿verdad? Siempre lo has querido. ―dijo levantándose, posando sus orbes en los del argentino, limpiándose los labios.

―No vale la pena ―pausó. Dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta―. Te lo advierto Manuel, esto es entre Arthur y yo, si interfieres, no tendré compasión con vos. ―y desapareció cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Quedó en un silencio pensativo. Pudo observar cómo se iba enfadado y traicionado.

―Perdóname Martín.

.

**N/A:** No pude sacarme esta idea de la cabeza, de Arthur codiciado y posesivo de poder. Sé que algunas creen que "Inglaterra" es un santo tsundere, respeto sus opiniones, pero personalmente, me agrada su lado lindo, caballeroso y tsundere, pero también hay que admitir, que el país en sí (Inglaterra), no tiene tan linda imagen con nuestro tsundere Manuel, pero este lo ama por cualquier cosa, digamos que es un amor ciego hacia Arthur, y Arthur lo aprovecha, pero igual siente aprecio por el chileno enamorado. Además que… ¡Soñé con esto! ¡Kyaa~! Fue tan… awww~. No pregunten como pude soñar con esto…solo lo soñé y ya… ¬¬ ¡También he soñado con Arthur para mí! Okey…creo que esto me se está saliendo de control xD

Maldición no he tomado mi té...me siendo deshidratada D: ¡Ah! Últimamente ha estado de moda usar las poleras con la banderita británica... uhm... ¿Manu anda enamorado? ¿Estará usando esa polera? ¿Podría hacerlo un fic? Necesito té para eso... D:

Siguiendo con la trama del oneshot o drabble, está basado con la Guerra de las Malvinas, y a me imagino que deben saber la historia del trio.

Aclararé algunos puntos.

•"Esa persona", Arthur se refiere al Papa Juan Pablo II quien detuvo el conflicto entre Argentina y Chile por los territorios del sur. Inglaterra fue un arbitraje a favor de Chile. Es el Conflicto del Beagle, 1978.

•La última escena, hace referencia a la Guerra de las Malvinas, 1982. Asique tuve que mezclar ambos conflictos ya que los dos se toparon en el mismo año D: (el primero terminando en este año)

Eso ha sido todo.

_¿Review's?_


End file.
